


After the First Chance

by starkofgenius



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkofgenius/pseuds/starkofgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompted by betterfuckingbelieveit on tumblr.</p>
<p>Claustrophilia: I’ll write our characters having sex in a confined/small space [teen high school students Tony and Loki AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the First Chance

A week had passed since he was sick from the rain and tagging along his roommate from the Library to the dorms, when he had efficiently broken the other's umbrella and sacrificed his health for Loki's precious books. Then he changed, to avoid the situation. And then he started drinking. He wasn't debilitated easily by a high fever, unless it was out of normal standards for a severe cold. But add it to the stupid fact that he had an empty stomach and quite the amount of liquor in his system, and weight in the dizziness and the nicotine and his _goddamned teenage hormones_ , and you had a neat chemical equation that only resulted in disaster.

They could have fought, argued, bickered, thrown punches at each other. Loki could have worn a fucking sweater or t-shirt or robe or shirt, something to cover his chest in those loose pants. He could have not been warm and kind and _guilty_ , for crying out loud.

There was a lot of crying later; not the teary, sad kind, if only it had been. No, Tony had drunkenly admitted to the smartass brit descendant that, at that moment, he wanted to fuck him. And he wanted it bad, and so for over the next half hour, the room filled with gasps and groans and open mouthed breaths against the pillow and sheets and mattress to keep the moaning to a muffled acceptable minimum. Thinking back on it, scribbling down corrections to his physic's teacher's prattling of theories in his notebook, there was a lot Loki could have done to either stop it, end it, or avoid it entirely. But had made no effort toward it.

Nope, Tony wouldn't blame himself for what had happened, the younger teen was as much at fault as he was. The young genius wasn't trying to relieve himself of that burden, it was the simple undeniable truth.

The simple, undeniable, regrettably damned truth that was stuck to his head like superglue from the first conscious moment the following morning; he had screwed his roommate.

He sighed and picked his things up. The woman rasping the colored whiteboard marker in a sketch to explain the apparently appalling notions of gravity and reaction forces on different bodies in water, air or ground, god it was boring the way she exposed it, and her speech was wrong and flawed in so many details- she did no more than glance at him with a superior look, like she despised his presence, which she probably did, and ignored his exiting. Fifteen minutes till he was out, and the dreaded philosophy class afterwards... he needed a break before that. A cigarette out in his favorite, perfect hiding place, the chance to fight off that desire to just skip next period.

Loki hadn't said a word to him after what happened. As far as Tony could tell, he wouldn't even spare him a look. He was so cold, no, detached from it, from his coexistence in the room where they both slept, it was hard to figure out if he was angry. It felt like he was _invisible_. And if it weren't because Tony hated it, because deep down he was a kid seeking attention and praise, he would have figured it was for the best. One night that never was, and that would be it.

So he stepped on the barely lit cigarette after dropping it from between his lips, angered over god knows what, because he wouldn't acknowledge it for what it was, and roughly obliterated the thing into the cemented ground. His backpack loosely over one shoulder but the tightly gripped strap in his fist, he walked back in through the emergency exit and across the empty corridor, every other student thankfully still in their classrooms. He needed to stroll about the city, come back after hours, break into the labs and tinker away with whatever project came to his head first. He needed a distraction, he needed to forget-

Loki was stepping down the stairs from the floor above, his things with him as well. And for the first time that week, he saw Tony and stopped. The aspiring engineer didn't, paced determinedly right up to him, cursing his slight shortness when in comparison and piercing his gaze into the emerald eyes, a little uncertain, was it, peering down at him.

"We need to do something about this."

The phrase came out controlled, seeking a proper path to resolve the situation at hand since he had finally managed to catch the other teen's attention to himself. It all fell through when they rushed into a closet tucked under the stairway, none of them leading, just a firm grasp at each other's arms, pulls in that general direction. The door was almost ripped open, they stumbled in, and there was a delightfully narrow space to fit between the sundries of cleaning bottles, mops and brooms, a bucket, rolls of plastic garbage bags and other unimportant items on the metal shelves and stacked away at the corners.

No lights, storeroom locked, bags dropped to the floor, and Tony was pushing up against the lean body in front of him, groping at what he could desperately, the fleeting notion that Loki did the exact same thing to his clothes. The efforts went to peel it off, rather forceful and feverish tugs, no thought spared to where they were, what they were doing, or why.

His lighter fell to the floor in between the shallow, panted breaths and nips of lip and delicious skin. Only when he pushed the younger trapped against the self behind him to inhale for is life, and opened his eyes to see the swollen thin lines grown fuller and the glint in the clouded green up ahead, did he noticed the tiny, powerful flashlight on the floor gave them just enough luminosity to make out what they were doing. The shadows mapped Loki's long, sharp features at unimaginable angles, he couldn't help eagerly pushing his hands under the fabric of his shirt. He was so hot in that moment.

The gaze lingered for a few seconds before Loki moved his jaw to form the beginning of a word, and Tony prevented him from uttering any more than a stifled moan by darting his tongue in and crashing them closer again. He wouldn't have him stop. And would ironically think that the other should have made him cease it later. Just not now, not yet.

The young genius moved to the side and down, capturing his earlobe to play with, then the bare neck and collarbone he uncovered from the shirt. Loki helped him free from the restrictions of his clothing, lapping his torso with long, expecting fingers that quickly travelled down to his belt and popped the button and zipped him down to his knees. There was a lot of teeth and tongue and saliva among their hectic kisses, and heated grinding amidst their legs. He was hard, so hard, harder than he remembered getting, and Loki's arousal couldn't go unnoticed either, pressed painfully against him.

"...turn. I got..." he mumbled directly to his ear, huskily low, like a growl, and reached down for a condom in the outer pouch of his backpack. He unrolled it over himself, Loki haphazardly biting at his throat and diverting his focus from the task. He was honestly surprised to see him scoot down to his groin level and lick over the chocolate flavoured rubber enticingly, slicking it further with his saliva and nearly wrecking the impending orgasm from Tony when his mouth closed around it and he sucked. He had to pull on the long strands of hair to have him quit it, and haled him up to kiss him breathless. The sweet tasted even better like that, he was sure he would never savor chocolate that way again.

Loki turned around and braced himself on the metal rails, his hips sticking out supported by spread mile long legs, quivering in anticipation. His caressed them under his palms, bringing one up to spit and wet his fingers, going as far as retrieving the trail out down the younger's chin, and rubbed his parted cleft, circled the agitated hole under the pads at his tips, until he pushed one in. In all his consideration to do it slowly, trying to make it as enjoyable for Loki as it would be for him, and he had to hiss out and pull on his wrist, asking for more. He stuck another finger inside, spread and scissored, growing irritated at the other teen's demands that he moved _faster_ , that he _hurried up_ , that he _cut the pleasantries and got on with it_.

His head fell back when he penetrated the first rings of muscle, his eyes shut tighter as more of him was engulfed in that burning heat of his body. Then it dropped forward onto the pale shoulder blade, murmuring that he couldn't wait, though he did till the heaving teen in front of him pushed against him.

It started off slow, shallow, mostly rolls of his hips against the other's pressing back, but rapidly moved to firmer, longer strokes and developed into throat hoarsing thrusts into him. One arm around Loki's waist to support him, feeling the slim forearm against his when Loki started stroking himself, his free hand roamed up until their fingers laced together at the edge of the shelf, hitting the wall with their movements. At long last, he felt him clench and still as he released, the opportune moment to drive inside hard and fast until he was thrown off the edge and spurt, deeply sheathed to his hilt.

When he came to, there had been things pouring from his mouth, sweet words, and he cradled Loki under his weight, spreading light kisses across his sweat covered back. Coaxing him to rotate his head, he kissed him gently while pulling out, the hand on the tight abdomen sliding up and down soothingly and the other still intertwined over Loki's.

They both skipped their remaining classes, somewhat wrapped around each other as comfortably as it was possible, sitting on the cold marble floor inside the broom closet.

Tony still had to have them discuss this, whatever _this_ was. Maybe later.


End file.
